Another Labyrinth II
by TiskTask
Summary: What happens after the movie. A JS...You know you want to read it...Come on! You've got time to waist and so do I! Give lots of constructive insults and praises and you will have fufilled your community servece bar for the month! Come on you know you want
1. Chapter 1

Yes, yet another labyrinth story. This one you will most likely find more enjoyable because it is a J+S story.

-TiskTask

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen." Said Sarah. She was dressed in a Victorian style dress and talking to a blond haired man who was wearing an old fashioned suit; also from the Victorian era.

She took a step forward and he took a step back. "For my kingdom is as great, you have no power over me!" The last six words she shouted out and the man threw a hand to the ground and the curtain seemed to fall down. The lights flickered on and the audience stood up and applauded. More from restlessness then from actual love of the play, but the drama club ate it up anyways.

Sarah ran out to her family. "So that's it then?" Karen said disapprovingly. Sarah nodded and took Toby from her step mother's arms. Karen shook her head. "That's what you've been making such a big deal about for the last month and a half? Do you wish to be an actress so badly that you would waist your time with that drivel?" Before either Sarah or her father could protest a lady walked up.

"Well Karen, some of us don't see it as drivel." Sarah smiled at the sound of the woman's voice; it was her mother. She turned to face her with Toby struggling in her arms. Before either of them could speak however, Toby burst out crying. For some reason he didn't seem to like Sarah's mother. She shrugged apologetically and said loudly over Toby's screaming, "Sorry, I'll meet you out side in a few minuets." and ran off to the restroom to calm down Toby.

She sighed as she bounced Toby up and down on her knee. He was no longer crying but still whimpered occasionally. "What's the matter Toby?" She said fondly. She had made an attachment to him within the last two weeks because of the dream she had. She believed the dream was real but refused to think of it as such because that made the pain of losing the magic of that land so much worse. Her friends still visited but only in her dreams and only when she felt she needed them most. They had lives too after all.

Another whimper brought Sarah out of her thoughts. She looked at her watch. It was 10:15. She had been in here for 20 minuets! Her mother might have got fed up and left without her! They were supposed to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate her first play. "Okay Toby I've got to go but I'll be back tonight, okay?" She said to her brother. She knew he didn't understand her but the tone of her voice calmed him. She ran and found her father and handed Toby over then ran off to find her mother. She found her and her new boy toy, Ronald, waiting in the parking lot.

As she hopped into the back set her mother said, "I don't know why you bother. The brat will only be crying again in a couple of minuets over a new hardship." The way her mother spoke was offhanded and indifferent, so Sarah knew her mother was only challenging her to play a part, but anger burned in her all the same. "Don't ever call my brother that again." Sarah's voice was low and steady, but if one cared to look, a fire burned in her eyes.

Her mother got into the role better with her next response. "Ha, he's not you're brother. You only share blood on one front." Her mother sneered at her. Sarah's anger rose at this low blow and sneered right back. "That may be true, but he is more my brother than you are my mother." As soon as she said the words she knew that was the way she truly felt. Her mother was never around when she needed her most and only took a real interest in Sarah's life when she took up acting. The only reason she did that was to gain her mother's approval because she seemed so grand to a child's eyes.

Her mother laughed her normal laugh, a practiced work that sounded like the ringing of bells. "You're getting better. You almost convinced me you spoke the truth." Sarah remained silent as she realized that everything about her mother was practiced and fake. She lived her life as if on a stage and as if she was the star of the show. The rest of the night she remained quite; thinking about this new realization. As she stepped out of her mother's car she said "I don't want to see you any more. I don't know if I'll keep acting but…If I do or don't I don't want you in my life. You never took any part in my life until I started acting…So…I just don't want to see you any more mom." She was neither dramatic no accusing and she did not let her pain of this discovery show in her voice or in her face. She sounded weak but that was because of the effort it took not to show any emotion. She wanted her mother to know she was serious and not acting. Her mother said nothing; she just let off the brake and drove away.

As Sarah walked inside she saw an owl perched on the mail box. She did not turn to look at him but knelt, like she was tying her shoe, in the door way of the house and watched him from the corner of her eye. It was a white owl, but other then that and the fact it was on her mail box it gave no sign it was anything other then an ordinary owl. She walked inside and closed the door softly behind her. _Just in case I better make sure I don't say I wish for the next few days._ Having made that promise to herself she went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

This is kind of weird I know…The stuff after the dream is like filler for the good stuff to come. It gets the need to know info out of the way painlessly and If you look there is some cool stuff in here. Good stuff to come in the next chapter! FILLER CHAPTER BUT IMPORTANT!

-TiskTask

Sarah turned off the lights and crawled into bed. She couldn't help but feel bad for her mom; going to boy friend to boy friend, job to job…But she held fast to her decision. Her mother had left when she was young and only started paying attention to her when she took up acting this year…She couldn't go on like that…living someone else's dream. Especially not now that she had learned the true value of her dreams. Sarah closed her eyes and let her dreams and thoughts of the labyrinth lull her to sleep.

_She was in a beautiful ball room filled with beautiful people. The men were chasing the women around and the women were letting themselves be caught. Sarah ignored them; they weren't what she was looking for. She pushed through the crowed of people, avoiding the lusty men and their advances, and kept looking. She didn't know what she was looking for but she was sure she would know when she found it._

_Or him, she thought as she spotted a handsome man in a blue velvet coat. Sarah was sure he was what she was looking for. She tried to get to him but a dancing couple stopped her and laughed as they went past. When she looked again he was gone. She looked around the room, occasionally seeing a flash of blond hair or some mismatched eyes. Looking around she saw him resting with some other women, then he was gone again. His laugh seemed to challenge her to try and catch him. _

_Sarah formed a plan of action…It would take time but it seemed like she had all the time in the world._

Days faded into days for Sarah. In the morning she would get ready for school, sometimes sing a song to herself as she went and then she went to school. After school she went to drama practice. Then she would go home, try not to fight with Karen, and take care of Toby in the evenings. Lastly she would go to bed and to sleep.

The only thing Sarah really looked forward to in the day was taking care of Toby and telling him stories. She told him all the fairy tales she knew, all about the labyrinth (without saying her right words), and then she would make up some. Her brother didn't care, so long as his sister was around.

Sarah's nights were a different matter though. She had decided to catch herself a goblin king. She would not stoop to the level of the other masqueraders and fawn over him, nor would she let him rule the show. Some nights she would dance with other men, making sure they tried nothing first. Other nights Sarah would try to catch him by surprise. Nothing had worked so far but her plan was for long term. She wanted to make sure he wasn't just looking for pay back.

Sarah felt like she had the time. He gave her the dreams every night and seemed amused by her efforts, which made her want to catch him all the more in this childish game of cat and mouse. When she went looking for him he would dodge her easily, and sometimes went dancing with other women. When she was dancing with one of the men that had declared themselves safe she sometimes saw him watching her. Sometimes he looked amused but other times he would look darkly at her from a shadowy corner and step in and dance with her. After the dance he would vanish but Sarah felt like she was winning.

Days passed into months and months into years. Sarah grew up, helped raised Toby, buried Merlin, went to collage, and lived life. She grew into a beautiful and successful woman. She worked at a book shop during the day and helped out at the local live theater at night. Life was good, and the best part, she thought, was she still had the dreams.

Life went on, but it still seemed to miss some thing. Sarah never worried about it though. After being to the labyrinth she realized that normal life would never compare. So she continued her life and enjoying it as much as she could, even though she felt a big part of her was missing. 'I bet this is how the heroes from the fairy tales felt after their adventure' she thought many a time. But it was okay she had Toby and the occasional owl visit to keep her occupied.

As she got closer to her 25th birth day strange things began to happen…and when they happened a certain Goblin King always seemed to show up.

TiskTask- What do you think? The next chapter will be more…(I don't know how to put it) Real.

What I mean is it won't be a narrative it will be the story. There is some more to go before this is through!


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go…Chapter three! Thank you so much for reviewing! You are wonderful people! I am sorry to repay your kindness with such a short chapter, but I really should get off!

-TiskTask

Sarah sighed as she looked around at the passing landscape. It was orchards as far as she could see. Oh, there was a verity such as apples and oranges but unless she stopped her car and got out and looked she couldn't tell the difference. The only thing she looked forward to seeing on this road was the mile makers.

As she looked farther down the road she could see the horizon, endless and stretching out to eternity just like…Sarah mentally stomped on that trail of thought. She had just got engaged to a fine man and was driving out to meet him at his parent's house. She was not going to ruin this chance like she had all the others. Of course this was as far as she had ever gotten with one of her relationships. Sarah hoped that this was a sign she could forget about her dream man and move on with her life.

"Dream man? Really Sarah, I never knew you cared." Said a voice for beside her. She jumped and looked at her previously empty passenger seat. Sitting in it was the man of,_ no in_ she mentally corrected herself, her dreams. Sarah gasped and jerked the steering wheel in a childish attempt to get away from him. She ended up in the ditch and her head slammed painfully against the steering wheel.

A second later a car shot out of a hidden dirt road doing about 100mph onto another hidden road on the other side of the main drag. Sarah wiped her forehead, smearing the blood from the minor wound and pulled out her cell phone. After double cheacking to make sure she was alone in the car she called her fancee's cell phone.

She was about five miles away from her fiancée's house but she didn't think she could drive. She was still in shock, not only from the accident but also from the appearance of the Goblin King and the unexpectedness of him saving her life.

Ten minuets later she was in her fiancée's car driving down the road to his parent's peach orchard. She shuttered at the thought, but she was unsure it that was from dread or what or anticipation.

Sarah sighed; she was again looking over the endless expanse of orchards. A billboard proudly proclaimed fresh peaches and cream for breakfast and Sarah and Jareth's Peachy Inn. She did a double take on the names and after making sure that the sign correctly read Bill and Martha's names she looked at the man standing below it.

It was the Goblin King; dressed in the blue velvet coat she had seen him in at the ballroom. He took a bite out of the peach he was holding and then waved as the car drove past. She slumped back into her seat and went back to staring at the horizon. It was going to be a long weekend she knew, because she was going to starve before she ate a peach. Dreams in which she had a choice and memory were one thing, but letting him control the game when she knew she could be close to winning was another.

She didn't know what she was going to do if she caught him, she was engaged after all, but she was determined to catch him none the less. He had won once in the dream world already, all those years ago, but she would be dammed if he was going to win again.


End file.
